


scoop du diagon alley

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry learns the value of taking the kids shopping.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	scoop du diagon alley

**Author's Note:**

> this is an olllllllllld fic.

Ginny worked her fingers through Harry’s unruly hair. He stirred under her touch, his frown lines disappearing as his face changed to a more serene expression.

“You prat,” she muttered half-heartily, unable to stop herself from smiling at seeing her husband looking so peaceful. “You complete and utter prat who is so horrible enough to have me fend for myself today with school shopping. What kind of a husband are you?”

Harry wrinkled his nose in his sleep. He nuzzled Ginny’s shoulder with the side of his face, getting himself more under the covers of their bed.

Ginny snorted. “You should know that your youngest is just like you. I had to especially drag her away from the books that have those advanced curses in them.” She smiled ruefully. “Something about a classmate being part-troll to account for his personality.”

Harry’s smile widened and his eyelids fluttered. He at least kept his breathing shallow.

For such a talented Auror, he could never perfect the art of faking his sleep to his wife. Dark Lords and concerned friends, yes. But it was a lost cause to the woman that he was married to for over two decades.

“I still say that you planned that,” said Ginny. “Working the night shift the day before you knew we were going shopping. Why, if I didn’t love the children more than you do…"

“Nu _-uh,_ ” Harry mumbled. He rolled to his back, smacking his lips sleepily. “M’their fav _-reeet,”_ he said, ending it with a yawn.

Ginny gave him a playful push. “I made sure we had time to stop for ice cream. Guess who’s their favorite now, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. “Wait, you got them ice cream without me?” He sat up, clearly amazed at the act of betrayal.

“My poor, poor husband was complaining about how tired he was. There’s no way he would have survived the trip to Diagon Alley,” she said, using his exact words from earlier that day.

“Your husband’s a fool,” he muttered. “Ice cream…”

“It’s why we bought some for you.” Ginny handed him his glasses. She gave him a light kiss when he put them on. “Come on, it’s in the kitchen and it’s waiting for you.”


End file.
